criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Home Wrecker/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Zoya: Cortez Trujillo, we're placing you under arrest for the murder of Anne Dyer! Cortez: Come on man, I told you I only did that work for the Demons, I don't cross that black market stuff. Isabel: Considering our war scenario right now Cortez, we find that hard to believe. Especially considering you killed her using that tommy gun! Cortez: You can't prove that gun was mine, lotsa people have guns right now. Isabel: But I'm willing to bet not everyone takes energy pills, like the ones you left on the victim's headband. Cortez: Come on, how many times I gotta tell ya? I'm a gangster, but I ain't a black market guy! Zoya: Cut the crap Cortez, we know that's not true, we have your clothing on the murder weapon, and we can deduce the killer's height from the gun case you hid it. Zoya: Its best not to argue Cortez, we have all the evidence. Cortez: ...... Cortez: *sigh* I shoulda known this was gonna go down, otherwise I would've left town. Cortez: Fine I admit it, I killed that lady. Orders is orders after all. Isabel: Direct orders from the black market right? Cortez: Right, they send folks like us out to clear the neighborhoods of anyone still there following the bombings and fires, make room for their 'business'. Cortez: That lady proved to be one tough cookie, she ended up holding back a few gangsters and black market guys several times. Zoya: We heard as much from Terry Graves, but what changed? Cortez: I had the better gun and orders to kill her from da boss is all. The minute I barged in and saw her, I didn't even give her a chance. Cortez: She knows what happens when she goes against us, but I guess her brotha's death wasn't enough was it? Isabel: Perhaps not, but as long as we're around we won't be tolerating this total disregard of the law! Isabel: You're under arrest Cortez, and don't expect the market to save you from prison! Judge Malone: Well, considering that we haven't rescued Judge Blackwell from the market's clutches yet, I'll be judging these criminals until then. Judge Malone: Cortez Trujillo, you stand here for the murder of Anne Dyer on behalf of the Warrenville Black Market, how do you plead? Cortez: Why da hell does that S@#$ matter? You know I'm guilty, and there ain't nothin' I can say. Cortez: Frankly I'm surprised you pendejos actually managed to catch anyone in this state, you know how flimsy these prisons are. Cortez: So I ain't worried, when they get word of this, they're gonna bust me outta there. Judge Malone: Oh you like to think that wouldn't you? Judge Malone: While I wouldn't mind sending you to one of our regular prisons, in your case I'm afraid I have to take drastic measures. Cortez: Wait... you don't mean... Judge Malone: Oh I mean it! Cortez Trujillo, for your crimes I hereby sentence you to 50 years in Warrenville's new maximum security facility, The Black Hole! Cortez: NO! Not the Black Hole, anything but the Black Hole! Judge Malone: Sorry Mr. Trujillo, but we can't afford on you getting out, now can we? Cortez: Damn it, I shoulda kept my big mouth shut. Isabel: HA! I bet Cortez didn't see that coming! Zoya: Agreed, and now he's gonna have to spend the next 50 years in our new maximum security prison. I knew it was a good idea to build that. Isabel: As long as things don't get crazy in there I'm fine with it. But we're already doing well against the black market. Isabel: But this is just the start to ending the war, we're gonna need to do all we can if we're gonna end this war before it spreads to other cities. Zoya: Agreed, we need to plot our next move. Let's head back to base and see if anyone's got any ideas. Brightest Day (2/8) Category:Dialogues